mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2 Demo/Beta 1.0
Beta 1.0 is the first revision of the final major release of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo and the first following the alpha phase of development. It was released on May 29, 2017. Version history 1.0.0 Major changes *An auto-updater has been added, allowing players to update the game without having to redownload the game from the McleodGaming website. *Ten new characters: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (unlockable) *Many character balance changes, to be shown at a later date. *17 new stages: **Desk (unlockable) **Devil's Machine (unlockable) **Final Valley (unlockable) **Flat Zone+ **Hyrule Castle (unlockable) **Lake of Rage **Metal Cavern (unlockable) ** (unlockable) ** **PAC-MAZE **Saffron City (unlockable) **Starship Mario ***Toy Time Galaxy **Steel Diver (unlockable) **Waiting Room (unlockable) **World Tournament (unlockable) **Yoshi's Island (64) *New modes **Classic **Arena ***Sandbag Soccer **Home-Run Contest **Multi-Man Smash *New Special Smash options **"Super Smash Flash" modifier. **Metal modifier *Over 50 New Events. *A fourth Target Smash stage. *Significantly improved Online. **Accept/deny requests **Choose input delay **Word filters **Will no longer get kicked to the main menu if the opponent disconnects after a game *Approximately 140 new music tracks. *17 new items **Beam Rod **Blast Box **Deku Nut **Explosive Tag **Firework **Fire Flower **Flipper **Gooey Bomb **Ice Flower **Master Ball (unlockable) **Metal Box **Motion-Sensor Bomb **Party Ball **Smart Bomb **Super Star **Unira **Yellow Shell *Completely reworked item mechanics. *Many new Pokémon and Assist Trophies. *Fully customizable quality settings, allowing the player to disable various game effects for better performance. *Brand-new special effects for the entire cast. *New character recolors. **Recolors no longer affect character special effects *Increased landing lag on aerial attacks and specials. *Rebalanced teching, rolling, getup attack, etc. frame data. *Native controller support. Temporarily disabled features *Gamepad support in the Browser version *Online Arena Mode (Sandbag Soccer) *Peril Roulette in Classic Mode *Character-Specific Break the Targets *"Trades" between opposing attacks *Accessorized costumes *Misc. stage hazards (Green Hill Zone, etc.) *Some of the Assist Trophies and Pokémon *Stages **Venus Lighthouse **Skyward Voyage **Silph Co. **Shadow Moses Island **Distant Planet *Items **Smash Ball **Cucco 1.0.1 Major changes *Improved online mode stability. *Improved performance when using “Disabled stage effects” quality setting. *Fixed crashes from incompatible Bluetooth devices. *Fixed Role Reversal event. It was impossible to complete in the previous version due to the removal of Final Smashes. *Cleared records for Role Reversal and final events. *Desk stage is now available without unlocking. *Other various bug fixes and balancing tweaks. Minor changes *Fixed Sudden Death on stock matches. *Stage darkening code removed from disabled stage effects quality setting. *Pausing in Arena Mode now works properly. *Tap Jump/Dash settings now save properly when game is restarted. *Fixed some issues involving the pause button when mapped to certain keys. *Special Smash options can now be selected via keyboard. *Fixed issue with some Assist Trophies (Krillin, Hammer Bro) not loading properly and failing on first spawn. *Getting hit while holding an E-Tank will cause the user to drop the E-Tank. *''Battle of the 99 Heartless?'' is a bit easier. now has 2 stocks instead of one and takes reduced knockback from enemies. *Stocks can now be properly set via the display in Online mode's character selection screen. *Changing the game settings from within an online room will no longer lock the room. *Milliseconds are gray colored in the timer now. *Updated the icons for red and blue teams' score display for Arena. *Moved the Home-Run Contest Counter up more to the top right. *Timer disappears after pausing in Home Run Contest when Sandbag is gaining distance. *Updated the credits screen. *Fixed desyncs due to stage background of Bomb Factory. *Fixed a loading error for Clock Town if Peach's Castle or Sky Sanctuary Zone had been loaded before. *Restored Bloody Tears as the main track for Dracula's Castle. *Fixed false ledges on Green Hill Zone. *Fixed mislabel on Green Hill Zone music track. *Champion Battle (Gold/Silver) music track now only plays as alt for Lake of Rage. *Meteo Campaigns now displays shadows. *Fixed a crash bug when a character under the effects of a Poison Mushroom was released by a mirror in Mirror Chamber. *Tweaked ledges and terrain on Twilight Town. *Fixed unlock message for World Tournament. It no longer displays the unlock text from Final Valley. 1.0.2 Major changes *Online has been improved. **Fixed issues with logging in, especially in browser version. **Improved server strain by implementing load balancing. **Added bandwidth balancing between two servers for auto-updater. **Fixed desyncs involving getting hit while holding items. **Locked rooms no longer display in the online list. **Rooms no longer break and become invisible after matches take too long. **Error messages added for online mode when things fail. **Timeouts added for online mode when the game hangs via target test glitch, please wait glitch, etc.. **Rooms no longer break when the host quits when the other players are in the Waiting Room. **Word filter is a lot less strict. **Fixed bug causing rooms to lock when rules are changed. *Web version can cache more files now. *Browser version downloads files one-by-one rather than all at once. *Fixed event match unlock messages. *Fixed reflection scaling. Minor changes *Minor updates to some HUD objects (Sandbag Soccer, HRC icon). *Character select screen now says "survival" instead of "KO" for stock matches *Fixed graphical errors with ceiling KOs on events 21/47 and other Multi-Man modes. *Fixed a bug involving characters following the pattern of a moving platform when grabbed off of one. *Fixed issues with event mode messages. *Fixed typo with Green Hill Zone remix being listed as a Brawl track. *Arrows for adjusting time/stock on character select screen now work in online mode. *Player cursor is larger in character select. *Removed blur effect on star KO due to lag. *Updated credits. *Fixed black screen bug for sudden death. *Fixed graphical artifacts on Temple. *Green, red, and yellow shells should hit the thrower less often. *Fixed glitched pixels when air dodging. *Fixed Sonic/Tails' victory themes. *Some characters updated to hold items better. 1.0.3.0/1.0.3.1 Engine *Added Sandbag Basketball to Arena. *Added Crystal Smash to Stadium. *New Results Screen *Fixed jump startup inconsistency between attack jump cancels and normal jumps *“Improvements” to SSF1 mode to make it feel even more like SSF1: **Easily slide off edges **Chargeable attacks are now used immediately **Midair jumps use ground jump animation **Short hop via crouch key only **Jumping while rising mid-jump disabled **Crouching enabled **Fast fall disabled **Hold crouch for 0.5 seconds to drop through platforms, **Can’t drop through platforms while falling **Entrance animations removed **Possible to move while attacking **B button and C-sticks now acts as additional A buttons **Jumps can cancel attacks **Fixed jump momentum issues **Traction values amplified **Disabled skid animations **Run animations no longer end until you come to a complete stop **Attacks that utilized grab state now allow the grab state to proceed **Removed ability to use smash attacks *Special mode settings now carry over into sudden death *Exiting a sudden death match now results in a proper “No Contest” *Picking up items no longer triggers an attack *Improved behavior for acceleration, deceleration, and max speed caps *Fixed bug where getting grabbed out of attacks would reset all of your charged attacks *Tweaked character select hand for more precise movement *Side smash input window extended by 1 frame *Optimized hitlag behavior across the board *Fixed scaling of reflections when super mushroomed *Fixed projectile clanking behavior *Fixed issues with reflection sizes on characters under mushroom effects. *Fixed issue that caused characters under armor or launch resistance to use higher hitstun than intended when hit. *If a character starts walking at a speed above max walking speed, their speeds will be lowered back to max walking speed. *No more fast-falling during specials right out of knockback. Stages *Added new stage: Palutena's Shrine! *'Smashville': **Fixed platform drifting away over time **Reduced vertical and horizontal death boundaries. **Adjusted background positioning **Adjusted terrain to make ledges more reliable **UFO is now visible. **Now has rain and UFO SFX, updated Balloon SFX **Town Hall clock is now based on PC clock *Resprited Yoshi's Island. *Properly centered death boundaries on , Sky Sanctuary Zone, Saturn Valley and Tower of Salvation. **Death boundaries made now wider. *'Yoshi’s Story': ** Drastically reduced cam/death boundaries. ** Platforms made thinner *'Nintendo 3DS': ** Reduced cam/death boundaries. * : **Increased cam/death boundaries. **Platforms made thinner **New alt music track: Green Greens (Melee) *Dracula’s Castle now has wider death boundaries. ** Adjusted camera boundaries. *'Battlefield': ** Reduced death boundaries. ** Platforms made thinner *Platforms made thinner on Battlefield, Tower of Salvation and WarioWare, Inc. *'Jungle Hijinx': **Horizontal death boundaries shrunk down. **Tweaked platform positioning to properly match visuals. *'Desk': ** No more screen flash after hitting drawers. *'Mirror Chamber': ** Vertical death boundaries reduced. ** Horizontal death boundaries reduced. ** Adjusted camera boundaries. *'Pokémon Colosseum': **Widened and centered horizontal death boundaries. **New main music track: Main theme (Pokémon Red/Blue) **New alt music track: Trainer Battle (Pokémon Red/Blue) **Stage does not “transition to normal” on startup anymore (it begins already in normal formation) **Fixed some inconsistencies on screen display. *Multiple music tracks added. *Increased horizontal death boundaries on Castle Siege's first form. *'Waiting Room': **Updated main music track: Waiting Room **Reduced horizontal death boundaries. **Lowered bottom death boundary. *'Starship Mario': ** Reduced and centered horizontal death boundaries. *'Metal Cavern': **Reduced and centered horizontal death boundaries. Misc *Master Ball is properly spelled on Item Switch *Item names are consistent between Item Switch and Training Mode item select *Exploding Capsule uses a new explosion effect. *Fixed issues with certain characters when used as usernames for Online Mode. *Repositioned and polished Damage meters in HUD *Improved behavior for damage meters after being hit by no-hitstun attacks. *Realigned buttons in Stadium Mode Menu *Improved CSS hand movement. *Modified fonts for HUD *Improved “Ready to Fight” bar. *Improved audio quality of Intro movie. *Removed animated effects from update screen. *Tweaked in-game Timer *Enemies in Multi-Man Modes now use the Smash Bros. symbol. *Fixed Sonic missing a partner in 2v2 matches for Classic Mode, which caused rare errors. 1.0.3.2 Engine *Character attacks can clank projectiles, but projectiles cannot clank character attacks. This fixes issues similar to Bomberman up special clanking with Sonic’s spring causing the recovery to move downwards. *Picking up items during aerials and dash attacks no longer prevents the attack from coming out. *Fixed items not despawning properly on the ground. *Linux build will now load more naturally in 64-bit OS Misc *Updated event images to include Yoshi’s new portrait. *Sandbag Basketball goal hitboxes are now even. *Sandbag now starts in the middle of the stage in Sandbag Basketball. *All items now have an arrow above them as an indicator that they can be interacted with, sans for food. Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Demo Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series